The Great Raider War
The Great Raider war is considered the war the made the raiders crumble. There were several causes for why the clan was in such bad shape such as. *The clan was still recovering from the union of the two factions Sand Box and Sand Trap rebuilding its government. *No good relation ships with other clans left the raiders with nobody to turn to when they needed help. *The Multiple clans that attacked on different fronts didn't ease the tensions. The Start of the war The War started shortly after the fall of the EOTS when the Folk Clan Started to recruited some of the Banished EOTS Members who refused to join the newly formed Raiders of the Sand. High Chieftain Kruzk demanded that the Folk clan Banish the former EOTS members from their clan the Folk clan refused .On December 7th 2011 the Raiders Declared war. The first Battles of this great war were the Raid of Green Field fort fought:12-07-11 (Raider Victory), The Battle of Mokus Tower fought:12-10-11 (Raider Victory), and the final battle of Folk Castle fought:12-13-11 (Raider Victory)The Folk clan fell on 12-14-11 they sadly didn't last over a week.However just a day later their allies(The Derp clan+The Chaos clan) declared war on the raiders thus continuing the conflict. The War Continues With the arrival of the chaos clan and the Derp clan the war had no rest the derp clan claimed it had around 50 members about half the size of the raiders at that time the chaos clan brought up 30 members leaving the two ally's with about 80 members. The First battles of this soon to be great war Sky fall lain (Chaos Victory) and the battle of Gaul (Raider Victory) left the two sides at a stalemate which the Derp clan Tried to break at Crag-Stone Wall with little successes. The raiders responded with a war on several fronts where at times skirmishes and and battles actually took place at the same time. This left it Impossible for ether side to keep count of there wins however, neither side could break the stalemate when ever the raiders would take a base the allies would attack and simply retake the base. A Frozen Front During the stalemate another clan came into the fray however they fought for neither side they tried to join the Chaos Derp alliance they were refused. They began sabotaging raider operations and directly insulting anybody who wasn't born in the United States. They were unfortunate enough to insult Luna Strike a Snow Raider Chieftain whom they mistook for a sand raider he asked Saber Man if he could lend support in defeating the Yanks clan. He agreed and a temporary pact was made for a new Tribe part Snow raider part Sand raider a vast majority were from the UK, Australia, and Canada. Even the Derp chaos alliance was sympathetic enough to stop attacking the raiders until the Yanks clan was defeated. Eventually after two weeks of fighting the Chaos/Derp allies couldn't wait any longer and attacked at Yellow Spire fall, a 4v4 between Raider forces against the Yank clan where 6 Derp clan members + 2 Chaos members attacked and slaughtered both raider and yank clan forces alike. To make things worse the Snow raiders started suffering revolts and couldn't help while stuck fighting the rebels. Finally the tide was turning but unfortunately against the raiders. They did have some luck the tribe of non-USA members was still up and lead the final battle against the Yanks at Fort Washington were a small dispute from the yanks lead them to betray each other allowing the raiders to have victory and Defeat the Yank clan. The Turning Tide When the tide started to turn other clans started to come in to the fray against the raiders like Superb armed forces who numbered about 30 members, and the Ash fall Alliance who numbered 65 members which meant the enemy had about 175 troops at their disposal in comparison to the raiders decreasing force of 85 members. In turn the multiple front fighting style was now no longer working. A Plead for help Very Quickly Kruzk found out he was losing he began asking for help to fight their enemy but they were refused by all every clan that didn't hate them was ether too weak to help or had their own problems.So the Raiders were sadly on their own. Things get worse After the 7th Major loss at Bloodbath Beach two more major clans joined up against the raiders the GOAT clan(25 members), The SCR(40 members) Again raising the Enemy count to about 240 enemy's nearly 4 times as many as the raiders their were at the time (decrease to 65). After a week of constant defeat after the battle of Denem Walk Dash (a disruptor rank raider) who just heard about the defeat and challenged High Chieftain KruzK to a battle and defeated him thus confusing the leadership and government of the raiders. Kruzk soon after Retired and 1/4 of the remaining members went with him. Yet another problem occurred 23 of the members quit after finding out Dashay was a girl with no mic and the remainder fled or got hacked by a rouge hacker. The War Ends With no army, no ally's, and no chance of winning the High Chieftain of the Raiders Dash Meet with The ash fall leader, Derp clan Leader, and the chaos clan leader and yielded her Hammer as a sign of Surrender on 08/17/12 the Three Accepted her Surrender.